kyorochanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tochigi Prefectural Gemeral Cultural Center
Kyoro-chan Dream Fantasy Musical (Tochigi Prefectural General Cultural Center) I went with my sister with my sister. Tomorrow I took a commemorative photo here. here we go! From Kyoro Chant Town to the Fantasy Land in the Express issue Kyoro-chan with a dream fantasy musical It is a gift received. Chocolate ball (Peanuts, caramels, strawberries) and 3 (milk) each Kyoro chan dream fantasy musical 2006 CD (not for sale) and With leaflets of Morinaga's homepage Dream Fantasy Musical 2006's Family It is two plastic bottle holders. Kyoro-chan Dream Fantasy Theater (Tochigi Prefectural General Cultural Center) This year, on the side of the side connecting the first floor and the second floor I sat down. I guess it was a bit frustrating for me. The venue became HOT in one stroke with "Kyoro-chan sound front".Kyoro 's Haitama and Happi appearance is fresh.The dream fantasy is fluffy. I was so surprised it was so big. I wanted you to come near the seat. It is 3 shots of Kyoro, Dr. Marshmallow and Princess Angel. Dr. Marshmallow's personality was shining. Kyohor-chan at the dream fantasy theater It is a gift received. Chocolate ball (Peanuts, caramel, strawberries, biscuits) and 2 each Dream Fantasy special chocolate ball (melon) with 3 Kyoro chan dream fantasy theater 2005 CD (not for sale) and With leaflets of Morinaga's homepage Dream Fantasy Theater 2005 with my partner Kyoro chan block postcard (three of them) and postcard It is a chocolate ball (peanut) (15 PACKS). A precious dream fantasy special made chocolate ball (melon) ate. Melon with light green color. The scent is also melon. Taste good Kyoro-chan Dream Fantasy Theater (Tochigi Prefectural General Cultural Center) This year, it is participation by three families. Because I arrived at the time limit It is the seat in the back. I'm dancing "Kyoro-chan exercise". It is a norinori mode from the beginning. Dr. Marshmallow, well again this year! Kyoro, it is cute whenever you see it! ! The place where the voice is high is increasingly cute. It is a new toy 's Kajumé recital. This time, Kyoro can. The inside is secret. Kyo can canned peanuts gathered with consideration of mother Kyoro can strawberry that everyone's fun is gathered Kyohor-chan at the dream fantasy theater It is a gift received. New chocolate ball (Peanuts, caramel, strawberries, biscuits) and 2 each Kyoro chan dream fantasy theater CD (not for sale) and Kyoro chan block entry postcard and 150 yen Chocolate ball with mellow milk tea Chocolate balls (peanuts) (15 PACKS) and It is three petit wigs and Koko chan Kyoro. Kyoro-chan Dream Fantasy Theater (Tochigi Prefectural General Cultural Center) Kyoro-chan Dream Fantasy Theater It is a sign of. It is pleasure. First, at the seat designated ticket exchange office I will get a seat designated ticket It is a seat designated ticket. It is 1st floor 1-G row 24th. Is it the direction of the front one? What? Present exchange stamp (Kyoro chan stamp) I will have you press "Kyoro-chan exercise" is dancing with everyone. ※ Filming is forbidden. Turn your neck. Hands (feathers) are also right and left. Dr. Marshmallow, "Dumplings, dumplings" I was told. The image of Utsunomiya is only dumplings. (Lol) Kyohor-chan at the dream fantasy theater It is a gift set I got. Kyoro-chan exciting comics and three petit wiggles It is 4 chocolate balls and Koko chan Kyoore. "It's Kiyoro-chan's full of energy. " Lovely.Category:Dream Fantasy Musical